We All Need Salvation
by Stunna13
Summary: After a staff walkout leaves the Warden desperate, she has to put her trust in four delinquents to keep her camp running smoothly.
1. Chapter 1

**sal-va-tion **[salvation]

1. the state of being protected from harm, risk, destruction, etc.

* * *

It was unbearable.

The heat burned you like fire and it made you sweat like a pig. Seven hours of this torture wasn't pleasant, but then again I guess that's what I get for going against the law. No, scratch that. That's what I get for getting _caught_. I'd been doing simple robberies since I was eleven, I shouldn't have pushed my luck this time.

You must be confused. Let me explain. My name is Tegan Carter and I am currently on a bus, heading to the place I would spend the next twenty months. Many people know it as hell on Earth, your worst nightmare, or the devil's sanctuary. It's also known as Camp Green Lake, but that's the least popular name. I had a friend who came back from CGL after spending a year there and he said he'd rather shoot himself than go back there.

Camp Green Lake is an all-boys detention facility in the middle of no where. According to Logan, who apparently goes by Thor now. I have to say, I was pretty shocked when the judge said I would be serving the rest of my sentence at an all-boys facility and for a while, I was convinced that I was going to be the only girl there. Thankfully, that's not the case.

When I got on the bus, it was night and I wasn't expecting to pick anyone else up, so I quickly dozed off in one of the seats. A few hours later, when the heat was too unbearable to ignore, I woke up to find the bus had a few more passengers. And thankfully, they were all of the female specimen.

I ran my fingers through my hair so it didn't look as horrible before turning around and introducing myself to the only other person awake. She was a slender blonde with dip-dyed hair. One half of her hair was blood red and the other was dip-dyed black. She kind of reminded me of that harlequin from Batman. "Hey, I'm Tegan." I said, leaning over the seat.

She was sitting directly behind me while a brunette was sitting across from me and an Indian girl was sleeping directly across from Harlequin Girl.

Harlequin looked up with her dark eyes, not expecting me to talk and smiled. "Hey, what's up? I'm DJ."

Harle- I mean DJ - was really playing it up on the whole black and red thing. She had on black harem pants with red zippers and a red t-shirt with a row of diamond shapes printed across the front. It looked pretty cool on her but on anyone else, it would have looked retarded. "So do you know anything about this place?" I asked. "And why we're going?"

"Commit the crime, do the time." DJ shrugged. "But I guess you're wondering more about the all-boys thing, huh? Yeah, I'm not too sure about that part."

"I heard they're trying to make it co-ed so the boys aren't complete savages to women by they get back to society." I turned to see the girl across from me had woken up. She was a short, blue eyed brunette with a cleft chin, pale skin and winged eyeliner. She also had a tattoo sleeve on her right arm and probably more under her clothes. But she was wearing a quarter-sleeved black shirt so I was hard to tell. "But then again, that's just what I heard."

"That's a shitty reason." I muttered and crossed my legs. I lay my handcuffed hands on my lap as I talked with the girls. "I'm Tegan."

"I heard." The girl yawned and rubbed her eyes. "I'm Erica. And that's Amara. We met earlier." Erica pointed to the girl who was softly snoring behind her.

"So why'd you guys get arrested?" Erica asked. She sure was blunt.

"Public disturbance." DJ shrugged. "And then after they tried handcuffing me, I just started running. I put up a pretty good fight too. It wasn't the first time so I got sent here for a year." Lucky her! I was staying for almost twice as long, and for what?

"I broke into someone's hotel room and stole some of their stuff." It was a little more complicated than that but I guess I could dumb it down for these girls.

"I heard about that on the news." Erica nodded. "Some baseball players room, right? Ah, well I got in for dealin'. It was a good night too until some little rat got to me." Erica instantly looked pissed and her hands clenched into fists.

We continued talking for a few more hours, getting to know each other a little more. DJ turned out to be a street dancer and a rapper. She rapped a little Hoodie Allen for us and I have to admit, she was pretty good. Erica on the other hand, was more on the rock side and she said if she had a guitar, she could play T.N.T by ACDC perfectly.

Amara woke up half way through our conversation and we re-introduced ourselves to her. She was in for assault. Honestly, the girl looked too innocent to do something like that but I've learned in my life not to base a book by it's cover. Especially with the ones who look too innocent. By the time Amara finished telling us a little bit about herself, we could see a few buildings in the distance.

Not to mention, we were surrounded by holes.

I wasn't surprised, Logan told me all about how he was forced to dig a five-by-five foot hole everyday. I seriously hope that rule won't apply to us girls. I mean, I can hold my own weight, but I seriously don't think I have enough testosterone in me for something like that. I was more of a runner anyway.

"This highway's comin' to an end, lil' girls." The officer at the front of the bus yelled at us as he pointed his rifle to the roof. He had been glaring at us since we woke up and he's honestly one of the creepiest men I've ever seen. And trust me, I've seen a lot of creeps in my time.

"Highway to hell." Erica muttered under her breath.

The bus pulled up to a stop and we all stood up. The guard refused to let us off until we stopped talking and were in a quiet single-file line. Outside, there was a group of boys waiting for us. They all looked incredibly horny, but none of them looked all that surprised that we were here. They must have been informed before we got there.

"Damn girls! Shake a little booty for us?"

"How'd you like to see what's under my jumpsuit?"

"Man, ain't nobody want to see what's under your jumpsuit, Magnet."

I rolled my eyes at the childish banter before following the guard into one of the buildings. The building was more of just a small room filled with a large desk, a mini-fridge, some file cabinets, and a small fan in the corner. There was also a burly man sitting behind the desk, with his feet resting on a short stack of files.

I assumed those files were ours.

The man sat up and grabbed the first manilla folder off the pile. He opened it and scanned the page. "Erica Caylen?"

Erica glanced up and nodded in acknowledgement but didn't say anything. He didn't say anything else and instead pulled out the next few files, calling out our names until he finished with DJ.

"Destinee Jackson." DJ raised her hand slightly and he snorted. "Is bein' a criminal yer' destiny, Destiny?" DJ didn't say anything.

"Now, my name is Mr. Sir. Whenever you address me, you must call me by my name. No exceptions. That's one of the many rules at Camp Green Lake, but here are three that will keep you off your death bed." Mr. Sir spat a sunflower seed into a jar as he started pacing.

"First, do as yer' told. If you try to defy me or any other adult figure, punishment will be brought. Number two, don't upset the Warden." Mr. Sir dropped some more seeds in his mouth before turning to face us. "And that brings us to our last rule..."

He paused for dramatic effect. "...Stay off the hammocks."

I shared a glance with Amara but didn't say anything. I didn't want to upset him or the Warden so I just kept my mouth shut. That's another thing I've learned over the years: when in doubt, don't talk.

"The Warden will be here soon but for now, come get yer' jumpsuits." Mr. Sir said as walked out of the building. We still had our handcuffs on and we didn't really know what to do so we just kind of sat there.

Mr. Sir came back a second later with an enraged look on his face. "Well, come on then!" he hollered. This time we made sure that we were right behind him.

He led us to another building, this one even smaller than the last. The walls were lined with orange jumpsuits, black boots and hats. He tossed us each two jumpsuits and explained that one was for working and the other was for relaxation. Every three days, our clothes would be washed.

"Now change." Mr. Sir nodded and we all just kind of stood there, awkwardly. "I said change!"

"But-"

"Rule number one, Girl Scouts." Mr. Sir snickered.

"Actually, Mr. Sir," a tall red-headed woman walked in the room, looking pissed. "There's only one rule these girls need to follow: whatever I say go. And right now, I'm saying you get your ass out of this cabin before you're digging with the boys."

Mr. Sir ducked his head and scuttled out of the room like a dog with a tail between his legs. Coward.

The woman turned to us, with a scowl on her face. "What are you waiting for? Change already!"

Erica opened her mouth to protest. "But we-"

The woman grabbed Erica by her jaw and stared deep in her eyes. "Excuse me?"

Erica shut up and stripped out of her clothes.

"Now listen up, I know you must be wondering what you're doing in a boys camp. The answer is simple: you're here to build character. The only difference is, you won't be digging with those other boys."

"You're going to be in the kitchen, cooking meals, preparing lunches, and making sure the boys have the food they need. When you're not cooking, you'll be cleaning. We've got a few dozen empty cabins 'round here that would hold twice as many boys as those God-awful tents do."

"You're allowed to stop when the bell goes so you have enough time to get back to the kitchen." The woman finally finished just as we all zipped up our jumpsuits and laced out boots. "Count youreself lucky. If there wasn't a staff walkout two weeks ago, you girls would be rotting in prison right now."

And with that, the horrible woman was gone. Unfortunately, someone new just had to step back in.

His name was Dr. Pendanski. He was short, with his nose smothered in sunscreen and his socks yanked up to his knees. He was one of the head counselors at Camp Green Lake and was in charge of counselling sessions every Thursday after dinner.

Since it was a Monday today, we would have the rest of the week to get to know the boys and decide which tent to do our sessions with.

"What do you mean?" Amara asked quietly. "Won't we have counselling together?"

"I'm afraid not. These boys need some estrogen to help motivate them to get their lives back on track. I think it's best for everyone if you are split up for counselling so you can get to know these boys better and learn where they come from. We're just doing what's best for the campers." Dr. P explained happily. "Now why don't you follow me so you can go see your cabin?"

He didn't give us a chance to respond before trekking off towards some run-down houses. He led us into one that was slightly less horrible than the others and showed us where we would be living for the next twenty months.

Dust covered everything except for the yellow, foam mattresses on the ground. The floors creaked under our weight and the windows were cracked. It really was the definition of a shithole.

"Have fun, girls!" Dr. P cheered as he handed us four brooms. "And remember, when the bell rings, that means it's time for you to report to the Mess Hall to prepare dinner."

That was the last we heard of Dr. Pendanski that night.

**I've been wanting to write this for a while and here's my chance! I hope you all enjoy and don't forget to drop a review! **


	2. Chapter 2

When the bell finally rang, the main room of the cabin was perfect. Well, as perfect as it could have been.

We cleaned up all the dust and cobwebs and cleaned the windows so we could actually see through them. In the back, we found some ripped up blankets so Amara, who has taken care of her four younger siblings for most of her life and had a knack for making use of the most useless things, fixed them up and hung them over the windows so we had some sort of curtains.

We also found some old blueprints in the back so Erica flipped them over, took suggestions and started sketching out our favorite bands. Honestly, music wasn't a big thing for me but she had already made the outlines of Pierce the Veil, Black Sabbath, and Oasis. And even though she hadn't added any detail and the outlines looked like mannequins, I could already tell that she was talented.

DJ was the one who explored the other rooms. At first, we had just thought it was one room but after we started cleaning, we noticed the door that led to a hall with three doors. One of the doors was locked so we decided to leave it for now, the other led to a vile bathroom, and the third was just a closet where we found the blueprints, blankets and some other random junk.

And my job, well that was making sure that main room looked as homey as possible. If we were all going to be here for at least a year, we were going to make that place like the home I'm sure that none of us ever had. By the time the bell rang, it was already a hundred times better than my previous living arrangement.

We filed into the Mess Hall to be greeted by the Warden. _Joy... _

She didn't say anything as she led us to the back where there were racks of food, mostly in cans. "This is the Stock Room. It's where all our food goes for the boys. We get new shipments once a month. You can make whatever you want, but there has to be vegetables and protein in it. In two weeks, when we order food, you are to fill out what we need. Understood?"

We all nodded robotically. And then she left.

At first, we were all a little overwhelmed, honestly. Cans lined the shelves and none of them looked appetizing but Erica was the first one to break out of our frozen stances and examine the food. Almost everything was beans...

But in the back, we found a freezer full of meat and pulled out the bacon. Well, Amara did and we just watched in awe as she raced around the Stock Room, pulling kidney beans, brown sugar, onions, molasses, ketchup and mustard and bringing them to the kitchen/dining room and going to work. As she worked, she explained how she used to always Google recipes when she didn't have a lot of food at home, and this recipe was one of them.

Amara was kind of the head chef; she ordered us around and we did as she told. She came off as such a shy girl and then you hand her a can of beans and a skillet and BAM, she's yelling at you to stop being a baby, wipe the tears, and cut those damn onions.

"ERICA! What are you going? The bacon has to be crispy, not burnt!" Amara yelled as she rolled her brown eyes and dumped my beautifully chopped onions in the pot. "And DJ, I told you _hours _ago to have all those kidney beans opened!"

"It's been like twenty minutes since we got here." DJ replied blandly and I stifled a laugh. With this crazy version of Amara, I wouldn't be surprised if she beat me to death just because I laughed. Now I'm not finding it so hard to believe that she got in for assault.

"Tegan, I need you to mix in a quarter cup of molasses, ketchup and mustard in with the bacon!" Amara yelled as she dumped the beans into the pot. I don't understand how any of this could possibly taste good but I wasn't about to question it. I'm not exactly the kind of person who knows how to cook.

"You do realize that we don't have measuring cups, right?" I asked and she started swearing in Indian. "But I guess I can just eyeball it." I muttered the last part as I started scooping molasses into the bacon/bean/thing.

When all the ingredients were mixed in the pot, Amara shoved it in the oven and let out a sigh. Her angry voice reverted back to her shy, sweet voice as she said, "Well, that was fun."

DJ, Erica, and I all groaned as we wiped the sweat off our brows. Amara was batshit crazy.

We decided to wait until the food was finished cooking but Mr. Sir came in and asked us what the hell we were doing. We _tried _to explain what we were doing but he screamed and spat so much that we just started cleaning the tables. They actually started to look pretty good until the second bell rang and boys flooded into the Mess Hall just as the bean casserole was ready.

It's a good thing we made a lot because there were _lots _of hungry people. Most of which tried to hit on us but they were hungry none the less. I got in line behind the counter as I started to serve food. One boy, a Hispanic kid with a bandana wrapped around his head, who I recognized as Magnet, smiled cheekily at me. "Hey girl, how about we go somewhere quiet and do the nasty?"

I shivered internally as I set down the spoon. A mischievous grin crossed my face as I leaned over the counter. "Magnet, right? I have something better." I said and he leaned in to hear me better. I whispered, "How about this: if you ever talk to me again, we can go somewhere quiet and I will personally cut your dick off with a butter knife and shove it down your mothers throat."

Magnet paled as he pulled away. He didn't say anything as he moved down the line.

There was a boy standing behind him with a toothpick in his mouth who glanced in amusement between me and Magnet. "Not a fan of lil' ol' Magnet?"

"Nope." I responded, popping the p. "Not a fan of lil' ol' anyone."

"I'm Squid." _What's with the nicknames?_

"Tegan."

Toothpick/Squid continued on his way.

The serving went pretty fast other than that and most of the guys were more interested in Erica anyway. Probably because she wasn't freakishly skinny like me, looked like a cartoon character, like DJ, or looking like she was about to pass out, like Amara. Yeah, Amara didn't do well with new people...

Finally, the line ended and we were allowed to serve ourselves and find seats. Grabbing some metal trays, I slopped some stew on my plate and grabbed a juicebox before following Erica away from the counter. But that's where we were met with our first real dilemma of the day-

-Nowhere to sit.

Every single table was filled up, and there wasn't a single place for us to sit.

"Well, shit." Erica voiced all of our opinions.

"Erica, come sit with us!" Someone called and we looked over to see a crowded table waving at the brunette. She looked at us and I shrugged, letting her know that it was okay for her to ditch us if it meant her getting a place to sit.

"Tegan!" I turned to see Squid from before sitting at a table with Magnet, who was pale and furiously shaking his head. Another pale-as-fuck guy with crazy blonde hair waved over to DJ and we both hurriedly walked over, thankful for a place to sit. Squid scooted over so I could sit down and DJ set next to Pantene and a sad looking guy with sandy brown hair.

Pantene was the first to speak. "Why are you a female?" He had a long neck like Benedict Cumberbatch, which was bobbing to a nonexistent beat.

I stared at him a second. "Uh, two people had sex and made me...?"

"I was made in an orgy." DJ said as she took a sip of her juicebox. "So multiple people made me."

There was silence as everyone at the table just stared at the blonde. An Asian kid, who was the only one not covered in dust, was the first one to snort with laughter before everyone else joined in.

From the corner of my eyes, I watched Amara, still standing in the middle of the Mess Hall. She was shifting nervously on her feet as she held the tray of food in her hands. Finally, she walked out of the Mess Hall, dropping her tray off on some random table just before she disappeared into the camp. Oh well, if she couldn't find a place to sit, then that was her own damn fault.

She didn't even eat anything. If she kept up like that, how the hell would she expect to survive in a place like this? Hey, I should start a rulebook for survival!

_Tegan's Guide for Survival:_

_#1. Don't trust the innocent ones_

_#2. Eat your damn food_

I tuned back into the conversation to hear DJ explaining why she got arrested in the first place.

"-and then the police tried to grab me but I ducked and ran off. I almost got away but one of them tackled me." DJ finished.

"What about you, Tegan? What're you in for?" Asian guy asked and I swallowed a spoonful of beans.

"I broke into some baseball player's hotel room and ransacked the place. Almost got out with his wife's jewellery but the police showed up." I shrugged.

Some of the guys laughed at that and started talking about it. Listening to their conversation, I picked up their names. I had already met Squid and Magnet, but I learned that 'Pantene' was also called Zigzag, the Asian guy was called Split, a big, smelly guy was Armpit, the guy with sandy brown hair was Barfbag, and the guy sitting quietly at the end of the table was called X-Ray.

I could immediately pick up that Split was the leader of the group. When he laughed, it was like giving permission to the other guys to do the same, when he said something, everyone else agreed. He wasn't the biggest (that was Armpit) but he wasn't the smallest either (that would be X-Ray). But judging by his overly calloused hands and toned muscles, he was probably at Green Lake the longest.

I tuned out, mostly to study the people around me. As bad as it sounds, I needed to know everything about them if I was going to use it against them. I was good at that.

From what I could tell, Magnet was the newest member to camp. His eyelids were drooped and he kept on picking at his hands, which were covered in blisters. He was also pretty small too, not just in height but also in muscle mass. Barfbag was next, from what I could see. He also had a few blisters on his hands and he just looked plain sad. The other guys carried themselves with this sort of confidence that showed this place was like their home. Barfbag looked a little out of place.

And that's coming from a girl in an all boys detention facility.

"Tegan?" I was snapped out of my 'observing' by Squid's voice. I glanced over to see everyone snickering at me.

"One day here and she's already got a little crush on Barfbag." X-Ray chuckled and I blushed.

"Uh, no. I just zoned out. I do that." I retorted as I lifted up another spoon of beans to find that my plate was empty. I had eaten it all without my noticing.

"Well pay attention. If you do that, you might make a friend or two." Split put in as I dropped my spoon to the tray. "We were asking if you met Lump yet."

"Lump?" I furrowed my eyebrows. "No, I've only met you guys."

Split snickered, "Aw, Tegan doesn't have any friends!"

A face of a woman driving a car flashed in my mind. _"Aw, Juliette doesn't have any friends!"_

_"It's not funny!"_

_"It's okay, honey. It's only your first day. Give it another chance."_

"Tegan!" Armpit shouted and for the second time, I was snapped out of my daydream. Or whatever the hell that was. "Stop zoning out, woman!"

"My bad." I muttered half-heartedly. Everyone at the table laughed, but I could see in their eyes that they all looked a little freaked out. They all wanted to know one thing:

_What was wrong with me?_

A/N: The last part of that was probably a little confusing but it will all clear up later, don't worry. But in the meantime, review! I love hearing feedback! I know I take a long time to update, and I'm sorry for that, but I just have a bunch of other stuff to update as well! This chapter was mainly just to get a feel for the characters and if you have any suggestions or anything/one you want to see more of, just leave it in a review!


End file.
